Conventional computer networks allow a network manager or operator to add or modify new or existing network elements such as switches, routers, hubs, servers, disks, and other devices. As an example, in a conventional storage area network (SAN), one or more storage arrays having very large amounts of data storage capacity are connected through connectivity devices, such as switches, to host computer systems that operate as servers of data to client computer systems that request the data from the storage arrays. Thus, the storage area network is a network that interconnects host, connectivity and storage elements in a storage environment, and ensures fault-free and timely access to the data for client users via the host servers. In the storage area network, a conventional storage area network management application is employed to monitor and control (i.e., to manage) the host, connectivity and storage elements in the network. Management of the storage area network by the network management application allows optimal usage and throughput in the storage area network by identifying areas of contention, reporting malfunctions, providing access control, and allocating ports and data flow paths between the host and storage devices in the storage area network.
Certain conventional storage area network management applications include Graphical User Interface (GUI) software programs that enable network managers to graphically manage, control and configure various types of hardware and software resources or managed entities associated with a corresponding managed network. In one conventional storage area network management application, rendering the graphical user interface enables the network manager to graphically select, interact with, and manage local or remote devices and associated software processes operating in the network. More specifically, based on use of the graphical user interface in combination with an input device such as a hand operated keyboard and/or mouse and corresponding pointer displayed on a viewing screen, a network manager is able to manage hardware and software entities such as storage devices, peripherals, network data communications devices, and so forth associated with the network. Typically, in such network management applications, a network manager may select a displayed icon representing a corresponding resource in the storage area network and apply a management command in order to display corresponding management information.